1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a safety interlocking system for an optical fiber amplifier and an associated pump source and, more particularly, to a system that prevents the activation of the laser pump sources in the event of a disconnection (or incorrect interconnection) between an optical fiber amplifier and a laser pump source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fiber optic communication systems, particularly long haul and undersea systems, make extensive use of doped fiber amplifiers to maintain the requisite gain and power in the signal as it traverses the long expanse of the communication fiber. Reliability of the amplifier component, particularly in undersea systems that are inaccessible after deployment (from a practical perspective), has become a key design factor. Additionally, evolving systems utilize high power (e.g., several hundred milliwatts) lasers in the pump sources. In the event of a fiber break in a high power fiber transmission system, the harmful laser emissions from the broken fiber pose an extreme hazard and can cause severe injuries, such as burnt retinas or damage to other living tissues and may cause fires or other property damage. In addition, pumping a high powered laser into a system having broken fiber can severely damage the optical fiber system due to fiber fusion. For many reasons, therefore, it is important to shut down a high power laser as soon as possible after a break or fault occurs in the extended fiber system.
Additionally, during the deployment of the optical system, it is important that remote pump sources remain inactive until the entire system has been connected in the proper arrangement. If a remote pump laser were inadvertently turned "oen" prior to connection to an amplifier, the laser power may damage the operator as well as the system.